User talk:Hinata 910
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the NaruHina page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 15:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to NCW!! - Please call me SSK Welcome to NCW (Naruto Couples Wiki) Hinata 910! We're so glad to have you here^^ If you have any questions to when you are editing, always feel free to stop by and ask me a question. But anyways, in order to become a 'good' editor as you had asked, you have to first give it a shot yourself. Start the editions, see your mistakes and then learn from them ^^ Always check your grammars and spellings as well and when you write something down, do not add opinions, your own statements, fandom theories or anything of a such. Also, in order to remain unbias in the past, we have decided (as a community) to just state what happened without any 'this happened because of this,' 'this happened meaning this', 'he/she did this because of this' or 'and even though this happened, he/she didn't do this'. I'm very sorry as I'm not good at explaining btw, haha ^^' But like I said, to become a good editor, you have to give it a shot yourself and see what you can do. Even if you make mistakes though (as we all will do), we as a community will always be here and help you improve ^^ And even if you don't understand any of this at the moment (so very sorry), I can always help clarify things for you. Happy editing!! I hope you have a great time staying at NCW!! ^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAIITalkpage P.S. As an editor myself, I am also still learning ^^ ChouKarui Helllo~ I'm here to inform you I removed your edit to the ChouKarui page. The wiki only allows official and canon moments in the pages, so I had to remove it. Welcome to the wiki, and happy editing~! 20:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Your NaruHina Edits (The Last) Hi, welcome to wiki and nice to meet you. You can call me Michiyo or Michi ^_^ I am here to tell you that I have remove your edits i the NaruHina page. I am not sure either you don't know that The Last Movie is canon or you don't know about the "Their Relationship" and "Unofficial Evidence" section. Ok! Since you are new here, I guess I will explain what is the different between "Their Relationship" and "Unofficial Evidence" section. Their Relationship section This section is for us to write anything that is canon, which is everything from the manga. Unofficial Evidence section This section is for use to write anything that is not canon, which is anything that is not from the manga. Example: fillers episodes, movies, video games etc. So just to let you know, that "The Last Movie" is known as chapter 699.5, which means that this movie is canon. There will also be a manga for this movie. So that is why this movie shouldn't be in the "Unofficial Evidence" section and it should be in the "Their Relationship" section. Besides that, I already created the "The Last: Naruto the Movie" section at the "Their Relationship" section long time ago. ^_^ Other than that, the movie or the manga movie haven't release yet so we shouldn't write anything at the "The Last Movie" section until we know the actual story. I hope you can understand. Anyway, if you have any question, feel free to ask the admin of the wiki, Hikaru89 and SasuSakuKAWAII. If they is busy and didn't reply, feel free to ask me or any other active editors here :) Anyway, since you are new here, I think this can help you: http://narutocouple.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Couples_Wiki:Manual_of_Style That all, welcome to wiki ^_^ Re:Your edits in NaruHina page I know what you written is official but: 1. You write it in the "Unofficial Evidence" section. Like I said in your previous message, the "Unofficial Evidence" section is for us to put unofficial stuff like fillers episodes, movies, video games etc. Since this movie is confirm to be official, it should be written in the "Their Relationship" section. Like I said in your previous message, "Their Relationship" section is for us to put canon stuff like the manga. Canon means official. 2. I already put the "The Last: Narut the Movie (Chapter 699.5)" section in the "Their Relationship" section. 3. The movie is not out yet. The information you write in the "Last Movie" section is from the description from the trailer, posters, advertisement etc. Those are just information. We have to write/get canon (official) moments from the movie itself, not from advertisement. So let's all be patient and either wait for the movie or wait for the movie manga. Keep in mind, all Naruto movies (except The Last Movie) is filler. So unlike other Naruto movies, "The Last: Naruto the Movie" is confirm it is a canon story, which written by Kishimoto Masashi. So it should not be in the "Unofficial Evidence" section. No problem~ ---- The instructions to earn a badge depends on the badge. For example, if you want to get the "Friend of the Wiki" badge, you'll have to make 25 edits on content articles, but if you want the "Key to the Wiki" badge, you'll have to make an edit (of any kind) at least once a day for five days straight (UTC time so people can't cheat). If you're confused about the instructions to get a certain badge, I'll have to know which badge. 03:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) On a another topic, I saw The new page you created. If you want to discuss Naruto and Hinata, you should write a blog post or start a forum thread. The only type of page you're allowed to make is a page on a couple. 04:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Your comments on the threads has been removed: Warning Hi there Hinata 910, I'd just like to notify you that your comments on the threads have been removed. I'd like for you to refrain from putting outside business of the fandoms onto this wikia in such threads and talk pages. Please remain respectful to all pairings ''and ''their fandoms as we try and keep a peaceful community here. Otherwise, you will be removed from this wiki. Thank you. ~SSK Talkpage 21:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC)